My Own Prison
by Bellanaris
Summary: Based on Creed's 'My Own Prison'...Draco doesn't listen and look where he ends up! A sucky summary, but I don't want to give too much away!


Disclaimer: The deliciously sexy duo of Harry and Draco do not belong to me...J.K. Rowling owns them all! -pouts-  
  
~  
  
A court is in session, a verdict is in  
  
No appeal on the docket today  
  
Just my own sin.  
  
The walls are cold and pale   
  
The cage made of steel  
  
Screams fill the room  
  
Alone I drop and kneel  
  
~  
  
Blood curdling screams shattered the silence in the cold dungeons. Silver-gray eyes lifted at the sound, fear and regret filling their fathomless depths. A shaky hand lifted to push tangled blonde locks out of the young man's face as he swallowed reflexively. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the cell, burying his face in his hands. If only he had listened earlier instead of running off on his own, he would not be in this mess now. A shudder travelled down his spine as he thought back to that fateful moment.   
  
~flashback~  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if you dare walk out that door, he'll kill you! You know that! Just stay....please." He looked to his pleading lover and friend, his heart wrenching at the sight of tears falling down the pale face. His beloved didn't understand why he had to do this...why he had to go to Lord Voldemort's side. He shook his head slowly, running his fingertips gently over the contours of his beloved's face before turning away and walking out the door. He closed his eyes as he heard his love begin to sob, then continued to walk away.  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
Silence now the sound  
  
My breath the only motion around  
  
Demons cluttering around  
  
My face showing no emotion  
  
Shackled by my sentence  
  
Here there is no penance  
  
My skin begins to burn  
  
So I held my head up high  
  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
  
We're all held captive  
  
Out from the sun  
  
A sun that shines for only some  
  
We the meek are all in one  
  
~  
  
The moment he had apparated into the meeting place, a curse had hit him in the back, knocking him unconscious. And it was now that he had awoken, finding himself in this windowless cell, the walls cold and made of stone. The sound of footsteps approaching warned him of company and he lifted his face, no emotion showing on his pale features. Before him stood his father, the Malfoy sneer perfected on his stunning face. "Come, Draco...the Dark Lord wishes to deal with you personally." His heart constricted painfully within his chest, but he rose to his feet silently...ignoring his father as he was jabbed in the back with the tip of Lucius' wand.   
  
He held his head high as he was led into the throne room, the shriveled form of Lord Voldemort sitting on a throne obviously too big for him. Deatheaters surrounded the tall boy, who gave no indication of being cowed despite the overwhelming odds. Red, burning eyes met silver-gray ones, assessing the boy carefully before the withered Lord spoke in his high-pitched voice. "Draco Malfoy, such a waste of a fine specimen and pure blood. I had hoped to make you my heir, but now I find out that you are one of Potter's lackeys...a mudblood lover." Draco made no response, his hatred well hidden with the depths of his eyes. Turning to Lucius, the Dark Lord sneered, waving a thin, bony hand lightly, "Tell me, Lucius, what do we do with blood traitors?" The elder Malfoy's dead eyes turned to his son briefly before he bowed to Voldemort. "Torture and kill them, my Lord." A high-pitched chuckle escaped the Dark Lord, who nodded. "Yes, we do, Lucius...however, Draco, I am willing to be lenient if you but swear fealty to me, and bend yourself to my will. Bow down before your lord."  
  
Silver-gray eyes closed for a moment as he thought back to the one who had captured his heart and whispered a prayer to God to keep his beloved safe from harm. Then he opened his eyes once more to gaze upon Voldemort's withered form. He was a Malfoy, through and through...and no Malfoy would ever give anyone the satisfaction of seeing how much hatred and fear could be effected within them. If anything, Draco now stood straighter before the demonic Deatheaters surrounding him and the withered Lord who ruled them all. His voice was steady...his gaze defiant as he answered, "I will never bow down to you, Tom Riddle. You are nothing but a half-blood, and undeserving of my loyalty."   
  
The Dark Lord rose to his feet, sneering at the boy who refused to obey...his anger apparent in his burning eyes. "Very well then.... CRUCIO!" The curse slammed into Draco, his head rebounding off the floor as he fell...twitching in pain. Blood oozed from the corner of his mouth as he bit through his bottom lip, trying not to give them the satisfaction of hearing his screams. A sound of anger escaped Voldemort, and at his nod, several voices cried out at once, "CRUCIO!", all the spells hitting the writhing boy at the same time. Agonized screams were wrenched from his throat, his body twitching with the unbearable pain coursing through him.  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
I hear a thunder in the distance  
  
See a vision of a cross  
  
I feel the pain that was given  
  
On that sad day of loss  
  
A lion roars in the darkness  
  
Only he holds the key  
  
A light to free me from my burden  
  
And grant me life eternally.  
  
~  
  
Suddenly his life began to flash before his eyes, his mind unable to cope with the pain.   
  
FLASH! A vision of a cross appeared before his eyes, the mutilated form of his mother hanging from it. Blood stained her pale blond hair, her chin hitting her chest. Bits of torn skin hung raggedly from her bruised and abused body. Nails had been hammered through her wrists and feet...a mockery of the muggles' Christian God. He remembered the day as if it had been yesterday...a Sunday morning, to be exact. There was supposed to be a Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match that morning, but when they'd reached the field...she had been there. Some of the students had passed out, but he remained standing...staring at his mother in shock. Mama? Noooo...!  
  
FLASH! Standing alone up on the Astronomy Tower, he had stared up at the moon, tears burning to be released. But they would never be released, never see the light of day. Malfoys did not cry after all. A hand touched his shoulder lightly, and when he turned, strong arms slid around him. He was pulled close, a soft voice whispering in his ear. "It's okay to cry, Draco. I'm here for you." Unable to help himself, he burst into tears, burying his face in the crook of the smaller boy's neck. Who would have known that such soft-spoken words would have been his undoing? Who would have expected a Gryffindor to be the one to comfort him when his own House had stepped around him like the plague?  
  
FLASH! It was Sunday yet again...and this time, he was in Hogsmeade...more than two weeks after that day his mother had been found. The sound of shrieks had startled him, and when he looked up, it was to find a cloaked Deatheater in front of him, wand raised. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The greenish curse flew towards him, only to be intercepted by the gorilla-like body of Crabbe knocking him to the ground and taking the hit. Oh, sweet Merlin...he'd never gotten to say goodbye.  
  
FLASH! "I love you, Draco Malfoy...." "Don't ever leave me..."  
  
FLASH! "Just stay...please..."  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
I cry out to God  
  
Seeking only his decision  
  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
  
I've created my own prison.  
  
~  
  
"HARRY!" The tortured boy's agonized cry startled most of the Deatheaters, Wormtail dropping his wand. His eyes were barely open, his body still twitching involuntarily, and yet he could hear everything perfectly. As if summoned by the cry, a slender boy appeared between the Deatheaters and the fallen boy, emerald fire flashing from his expressive eyes. Before any could react, he roared angrily, waving his hand, "STUPIFY!" Nearly everyone hit the floor, unconscious from the strength of his spell. Voldemort had dropped to his knees, barely conscious himself.   
  
The decision made, the Gryffindor approached the fallen Dark Lord, his anger and hatred more than obvious. Emerald-hued eyes stared down at the withered wizard unsympathetically as he towered over him. Red eyes lifted to the Boy-Who-Lived, widening a moment before a whimper escaped him. He began to shake and writhe on the floor, no words having been spoken. Harry stared at him for a moment before reaching out to press a finger lightly over the man's heart, whispering softly before drawing a tortured cry from the man. He toppled to the floor completely, his back arching upwards as if his heart were trying to burst from his body. The sound of bones cracking filled the air, Voldemort's body bending in upon itself. Blood spattered the throne and floor as his heart finally burst from his chest, surrounded by a glowing light.   
  
Though Draco could see nothing of what was happening, the sounds were horrific enough to last a lifetime. Several gasps sounded from behind him, but he simply could not say who it was. Footsteps ran past him, several murmuring voices heard. "Put him in here, Harry." The glow brightened with strength as he heard the Gryffindor murmuring in another language, the weakened cries of Voldemort becoming shriller as his heart and spirit was forced into a black gem Dumbledore held in his hand. The stone glowed with the strength of Harry's magic, pulsing with a life of its own. Silently the Boy-Who-Lived took the stone from the Headmaster, and whispered yet another incantation, the gem suddenly disappearing from his hand. When asked to explain, Harry simply shook his head and walked over to Draco, who was currently being held in one of the auror's arms.   
  
Silver-gray eyes blinked, his vision still hazy at best...but yet when Harry leaned over him, he couldn't help but see his tear-bright emerald eyes. A soft whisper escaped him, a trembling hand reaching up before dropping weakly. "Love you too, Harry..."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I leave this as is or write more? 


End file.
